New beginnings
by Amme92
Summary: finding a place togheter can be the start of something new. Modern Korrasami AU no bending


She always sat there, under the same tree, at the same time every day, studying, books lying around her. Asami had seen her before, in the cafeteria, in the hallway, in the library, she always paid a bit of extra attention to the girl. Korra.

Korra, the name rolled off her tongue nicely. Asami had seen her looking at girls, up and down studying their figures. She had felt Korra's eyes on her more than once but she always looked away when Asami turned to meet her gaze.

There she was, right on time just like yesterday. Asami smiled to herself when she saw her. The washed pale jeans, the same worn sneakers as yesterday and a tight black t-shirt with some incoherent writing. The well formed arms and the

brown hair in its usual ponytail, she was simply stunning, gorgeous, beautiful,

there was no other way to describe her.

And today they would talk for the first time. Asami pushed herself away from the wall that she had been leaning on, took a deep breath, swallowed once and walked towards the tree that Korra was currently sitting under.

Korra heard someone coming towards her and she looked up. She was greeted with a smile as the girl walked up to her. Korra blinked several times and looked away.

"Hi I'm Asami, do you mind if I sit here?

Korra looked up at Asami. "Aaah sure, please sit." Korra answered and started to move her books so that Asami could sit next to her.

Asami had never been happier, she and Korra had been official for eight months and they were finally moving in together, Asami would have preferred it if they moved in together months ago but she somewhat understood why Korra hesitated.

Money. The one issue they had. Korra was proud, almost too proud and would of course never accept Asami to pay for their home. Korra wants to pay for her share and paying for her half while paying for college was hard, very hard and Asami could see it in her eyes that she was tired.

They sat in Asami's car and were on their way to an apartment that was open for visitors. Korra had her hand on Asami's thigh, making small circles with her thumb. They had been to several other places but Korra had only taken one step over the threshold before freezing on the spot, becoming tense and Asami knew right there, that Korra would never feel comfortable in a place as fancy as this.

It had been the same at every place, Korra would freeze and feel uncomfortable during the entire visit. Asami knew that Korra was not from a very well off family and that her own money made Korra more than a little uneasy. And that was of course the reason no place had been chosen yet but Asami is patient and very confident that the right place is out there somewhere.

The apartment was very rustic, and dark, yet surprisingly inviting. It was a three room and kitchen apartment with large windows and a beautiful fireplace.

This place was so Korra, with the brick walls and the dark and inviting coloring. It was sturdy and strong just like Korra, inviting and homey, throw in a few plants and pictures and it was perfect.

Asami looked at Korra who stood next to her. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful and I guess it could be kind of homey." Korra said. "How much is it?"

Asami looked at Korra, feeling a bit guilty. "It's a bit more than we expected, but I don't mind paying the extra." Korra looked away from Asami who grabbed Korra's face and brought it close to her own. "All I want is a place that we can call home, you and me, I don't care if it's a barn or a shoebox, as long as you are there, it's home and that's all I want. A home with you."

Korra just looked at Asami with a mix of shock and wonder. Asami closed her eyes and brought their foreheads together. "You are my home Korra." Asami held Korra like that, unmoving for a moment but it felt like hours, Asami couldn't tell. She was startled when Korra pulled away.

Korra turned around and looked across the room and then back at Asami as she now stood at the other end of the room. She almost looked sick, trembling, Asami didn't look at Korra, her eyes were stuck on the floor.

"Maybe a couch here." Korra said, pointing at a wall. Asami looked up startled and her eyes followed Korra's now outstretched hand. "And a thick rug in front of the fireplace, just so that we have something to sit on." Before Korra could continue, Asami's arms were around her neck and her lips pressed hard against her own, moving almost desperately.

It was the lack of air that forced them apart. After a breath, Asami moved to kiss Korra again but was stopped.

"I'm sorry, I have been an idiot, a really stupid idiot." Korra said, drawing Asami into a crushing hug and Asami pulled herself further, if that were possible, into Korra's arms.

"Everything you have done has been for us, so that we can be together and the only thing I have done is shoot you down." Korra loosened her right hand and brought it to Asami's cheek, pulling them apart just slightly, yo look her in the eye.

"I love you Asami, so much but I have treated you like a burden and you have taken my crap without complaining, there is nothing I can do to make it up to you."

Tears fell form Korra's eyes and she moved her hand from Asami's cheek to wipe them away. Asami grabbed Korra's arms and pushed them away, she moved her own hands to Korra's face and with her thumbs wiped the now falling tears. Korra stopped crying and Asami brought her closer to kiss her eyelids, first the right and then the left and then she pulled back to look at Korra.

"Let's move in here, I want this to be our home." Korra moved her own hands to embrace Asami's. Asami drew Korra in for another kiss.

"I would love that." Korra said with a smile and Asami again moved her arms around to Korra's neck, pulling her in to a new kiss.

"I love you Korra."

"I love you to Asami."

"I love the rug." Asami said, leaning into Korra who chuckled softly. They were sitting in front of the fireplace that was now hosting a small fire. Asami sighed in pleasure and reached for a mug on the floor.

"Warm chocolate in front of an open fire is heaven." Korra grinned at the sight and kissed Asami on the head. "Korra, I want to stay here tonight." Asami said looking up at Korra.

"There is no bed." Korra said with a smile.

"All I need is this rug." Asami answered grabbing Korra's head and brought their lips together.

THE END


End file.
